


Chance

by DaFishi



Series: Hunger Games [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Hunger Games AU, M/M, Sad, Sokka dies, all the way to the very end, and Zuko doesn’t know what love is, because feelings aren’t his thing, no comfort, so he kills sokka too, sokka still loves zuko, such a good book series, zuko kills everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “Did I ever even stand a chance?”“That’s the sad part. I think you did at one point.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Hunger Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082600
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> IM REREADING THE HUNGERBGAMES RIGHT NOW AND DAMN I FORGOT HOW FUKCING GOOD IT WAS

Sokka laughs from where the gun is held to his temple. “I can’t believe Katara was right. You were with Azula.”

“You should have listened to her more. She was smart,” Zuko says, voice even and face unreadable.

“So. Are you really going to do this?” Sokka asks.

“Try to disarm me, I dare you,” Zuko says coldly.

Sokka simply laughs. “I’m not going to. But can you really kill me?”

Zuko’s finger shakes as he puts it on the trigger.

“I can and I will,” Zuko threatens.

Sokka grabs the gun and presses it against his head.

But then he moves.

And he presses a feather soft kiss on Zuko’s forehead.

“Did I ever even stand a chance?” Sokka murmurs.

Zuko thinks for a second. “That’s the sad part. I think you did at one point.”

“Well, then. May the odds be ever in your favor,” Sokka whispers.

And Zuko pulls the trigger.

“Zuko Ryu is the last man standing! He wins the Hunger Games this year for District 1. His father did it, his mother did it, his sister did it, and now him! Their family legacy continues!” The announcer yells.

Zuko simply gazes at Sokka’s body as he feels his father actually wrap him in a hug.

He was getting hugged.

And Zuko looks at Sokka’s body.

He can almost hear Katara screaming at him or Suki’s sobs.

He can envision Toph shock and Aang’s agonized face.

The only reason the visions are accurate is because he saw their faces like that before he killed them.

They didn’t expect it.

They thought he was their friends.

Zuko found them stupid.

This is the Hunger Games.

Trust is for the weak.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
